


Passionate

by Serenity1



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc and Marty has a passionate night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BTTF!
> 
> This story just came to me one day after re-watching the 2nd movie. It's been awhile since I've written BTTF and hopefully it is to you're liking.

Doc Brown was pounding into Marty furiously on the bed as the two were naked from top to bottom. Marty couldn't helped but moan through the sensation as the bed beneath them began to creak louder than before.

"Yessss, Doc, that's it baby, fuck me all you can," Marty said.

Doc moans through Marty's hectics as he grabs Marty's cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusting.

"Fuck! Oh fuck, doc, please! Make me cum!" Marty begs.

How could someone ignore that as Doc happily obliges him as he pounds into Marty once or three times before Marty shouted out his name and came all over Doc's hand.

Doc wasn't done yet with his pounding as he slapped the left side of Marty's ass whom moaned in front of him. Doc watches it jiggle as he pounds right through it. Doc loves Marty's tight ass.

"Fuck Marty, I'm getting close…"

"Then cum in me, doc, please…"

That's all that Doc needed to hear as he grunted and came inside Marty's tight ass. Marty groans at the warm liquid inside him. 

Doc slowly taken out his cock from Marty's ass making Marty whimper at the loss feeling. The two were exhausted as Doc crawls up on bed and laid beside Marty, hugging him.

"The night isn't over yet, doc," Marty said in a sleepy tone.

"Let's rest for awhile and we'll see where it leads," Doc said.

There was silence in the room until a voice said: "hey doc?"

"Hmm?"

"You can try talking dirty to me. It may boost the energy that I may need," Marty suggested.

It was quiet for a moment before doc said: "Do you want to become my slut, Marty McFly? Suck me whenever I want or I fuck you whenever I want?" 

Marty groans, "I love it when you swear, doc," he said.

"Do you think about me at home, Future Boy? Think of me coming to you're home while you're sleeping and watching you with the door opened?"

Marty shivers at the idea as he never thought of that. "I…"

"You what, Future Boy? When you wake up tomorrow, you'll be so sore that you won't be able to walk throughout the day. How do you like that, slut? Go inside you're home, and you're parents not knowing what you did last night. Or do you want incest?"

"Fuck, doc…!"

"Hmm? Does it make you hard? Hardened by the fact that you have sexual fantasies about you're parents and me? Do you want to watch all three of us going right at it?"

That did it for Marty as he slowly pushes doc on his back and slowly climbs onto doc as he lines doc's cock in his entrance. "Doc, you just describe one of my sexual fantasies. Incest may be forbidden, but there's no reason to have a fantasy about it," he said.

"Well then, perhaps I should talk to you're parents?" Doc suggested.

Marty slowly impales himself on doc's cock as doc moans at the feeling of Marty's tight ass engulfing his entire cock, slowly. "It's more like the fact of seeing my father being young back in 1955. I wanted to do him, but not without you're consent first," he said as he groans as he was sitting on doc's lap with doc's cock fully inside him.

"It's rather too bad that the time machine is destroyed. I would of gone back and asked to join him and Lorraine for one night," Doc said as he moans. 

Marty was beginning to slowly move up and down on his lap as doc moves his hands on Marty's hips. Doc was struggling not to cum already, as the sexual fantasy of Marty was affecting him. He wanted to enjoy the moment as Marty's ass would always be tight for him.

Marty couldn't take it anymore as doc's large thick cock was getting to him and he wanted release right away. He decided to move quickly up and down, making them both moan.

"Fuck, Marty….!" Doc exclaims in pleasure as he was thrusting up in time with Marty's movements. Doc was thrusting furiously as he wanted Marty to cum in time. "Cum, love. I need you to cum…"

Marty was riding as if he never rode before. He had his head back in pleasure, he was playing with his nipples and he had an image of Doc in his mind as he kisses George while he fucks Lorraine like a bitch in heat.

"Emmett!" Marty screams out as he came all over Doc's chest. Doc too came at the same time as he moans, feeling the warm liquid going inside Marty's tight heat.

Marty was breathing rapidly as he slowly got off doc and shakily lays down beside him on the bed. Doc gathers him in his arms, never letting go.

"I love you're cock, doc," Marty murmurs.

Doc chuckles beside him. "I think you have a size kink, Marty. Besides incest," he added.

"Well, who wouldn't have a size kink? You're cock is like, 11 inches, doc. Luckily I walked in on you that day when you were masturbating or we wouldn't be here today," Marty said.

"Hmm, perhaps I should contact Clara," Doc said thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Well, she has the train that got her back here in 1985. So I was just thinking…"

"Doc, are you suggesting…?" If Marty had been facing doc, he would had been gaping at him.

"It's only a thought, really. I hadn't received a letter from Clara since two weeks ago," Doc said.

"Hmm," was all Marty said before doc heard a yawn coming from him.

"Enough talking, let's sleep," Doc said as he stretches a bit before snuggling against Marty and closing his eyes.

Marty frowns in the darkness but couldn't help it as he liced his lips at the idea of having sex with his parents in 1955. He hopes that Doc doesn't go back against his word, cause, that would be a great birthday gift if they did it.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? I tried doing it just porn only, so....


End file.
